Sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher
by Abyssanne
Summary: Il est bientôt l'heure pour les nouvelles recrues de partir sur le front, donc, bien sur, il faut fêter ça ! Un petit Stucky bien comme il faut.
**Salut à toutes et tous !**

 **Roulement de tambours et regards émus dans l'assemblée (oui, oui, rien que ça, je sais) car ceci est... MON PREMIER PWP ! Et oui, car cette histoire, comme le savent très bien les spécialistes (je vous vois, là, dans le fond !) n'a pas pour valeur première la profondeur de son sénario. Elle a, en revanche d'autres heu... qualités. J'ai vu Civil Wars hier et après avoir épluchés une bonne partie des fanfics' en français du genre, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'apporte ma contribution à ce noble édifice.**

 **Donc si vous n'êtes pas trop mineurs, pas trop pudiques, lançez-vous dans ce petit cadeau citronné, un peu sucré mais pas trop cuit. Bon appétit !**

\- Et à tout nos gars qui vont partir au front demain, je paye une tournée ! lança un vieil homme, s'attirant les vivats et les bravos de toute la foule assemblée sur la place.

\- Aha ! Vraiment génial, ça commence bien !

James Barnes, dit Bucky, tapota le coude de son voisin, un petit blond maigrichon, et se leva pour aller chercher sa boisson.

\- Mais tu as déjà une pinte à moitié pleine ! fit-il remarquer, sa voix se perdant dans le tumulte.

Les coudes sur la table de bois Steve regardait son ami d'enfance recevoir saluts et claques dans le dos. Il répondait et souriait à chacun, très à l'aise en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au bar. Tellement fier. Le blond eut un profond soupir. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer de se faire engager lui aussi ! 5 fois déjà, 5 fois ! Et 5 refus. Il ne passait jamais le contrôle médical. Pourtant il était tenace, dynamique et il avait, jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, la volonté de servir son pays. Mais ça ne comptait pas face à sa minceur, sa petite taille, son asthme... Du coup il était là, essayant de ne pas être jaloux de son meilleur ami.

Après tout, il était habitué à la supériorité physique de Bucky, dès qu'ils avaient atteint l'adolescence, la différence s'était fait sentir. Il se rappelait très bien de cette fois dans les vestiaires où il lui avait montré -avait exhibé serait plus juste- très fier, ses poils d'hommes à un endroit très... viril de son anatomie. Le blond s'était alors recroquevillé de honte, le sien ressemblant encore à celui d'un petit garçon. Et cette fois là, comme toutes les autres, Bucky avait refusé de se moquer. Il l'avait pris par les épaules et lui avait dit :

\- Chacun son rythme Steve !

Il avait eut raison : L'été suivant, si ses poils restaient fins et blonds, le reste avait atteint une taille parfaitement respectable. Et a en croire ses rêves troublants et ses réveils humides, fonctionnait très bien. Mais le reste n'avait pas suivit, hélas. Il allait avoir vingt ans et passait difficilement son mètre soixante trois, restait imberbe, blond et maigrichon. En plus il s'enrhumait facilement. A coté de ça, il avait une capacité sans pareille à encaisser les coups, ce qui était plutôt un avantage... pour une victime.

Déjà Bucky revenait à leur table, le sourire aux lèvres et Steve secoua la tête. Il était trop content, trop fier de son ami pour en être jaloux. Une nouvelle pinte à la main, Bucky s'assit d'un air satisfait.

\- Donc tu vas te soûler ce soir, je suppose ? dit le blond en désignant les deux pintes devant eux.

\- Oh, mais celle là est pour toi mon cher, ricana James. Et oui, nous allons nous soûler.

\- Très peu pour moi, tu sais très bien que je ne tiens pas l'alcool !

\- Justement ! Je vais être loin pendant un moment, je veux profiter de Stevy-bourré avant !

\- La dernière fois... j'ai finit à danser sur une table, articula son ami.

\- Précisément.

James lui tendit la pinte en penchant la tête en avant pour le fixer d'un air provocateur. Steve soupira. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être capable de résister quand son ami faisait cette tête, lui dire non, comme un adulte, et finir cette soirée dans un état respectable. Il aurait dû. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Empoignant la pinte, il la choqua contre celle du nouveau soldat avec un air résigné.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le monde devienne un peu flou. A un moment deux filles s'installèrent près d'eux, dévorant James des yeux, tandis que lui essayait visiblement de les convaincre de s'intéresser à Steve qui de son coté ne parvenait à rien faire d'autre de rigoler d'un air débile aux blagues de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui n'arrêtait pas de le toucher. De lui poser la main sur le bras pour attirer son attention, de taper sur sa cuisse en riant, de lui passer le bras autour des épaules pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. C'était toujours comme ça : dès que Bucky commençait à être un peu pompette, il se mettait à le tripoter. Il devenait... affectueux. Tactile.

Par exemple, depuis quand étaient-ils assis à ce point collés l'un à l'autre ? Steve pouvait à peine bouger son bras droit et tout le reste de ce coté était serré contre Bucky. Leurs hanches, leurs jambes, leurs épaules. Et Steve savait très bien que ça aurait dû être inconfortable, voir gênant. Mais en vérité le corps du brun dégageait une chaleur très agréable. Il sentait bon aussi, une odeur de savon, de pain d'épice et aussi quelque chose de plus... épicé. C'était l'odeur de sa sueur. Steve tourna la tête vers lui, inspirant à fond. Oui, cette odeur là était vraiment délicieuse. Chaude, familière et... autre chose. Un truc qui faisait que sa gorge s'asséchait, que son cœur battait un peu plus vite, et qui lui donnait chaud. Sans y penser, il appuya sa tête sur le coté, plongeant son nez dans le cou de James, inspirant cette odeur fascinante. La peau sous son nez et ses lèvres était douce et Steve se posa une question existentielle : si il la léchait, est-ce qu'elle aurait le goût de l'odeur ?

Il ne pu pas vraiment vérifier, parce que Bucky se leva brusquement avec un petit cri. Le blond leva les yeux. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Si seulement le monde pouvait juste arrêter de tanguer... James avait les joues étonnamment rouge, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris.

\- Très joli... remarqua Steve.

\- Aha, merci, gloussa la brune qui s'était levée en même temps que Bucky et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Donc tu t'es enfin décidé à me faire danser, Bucky ?

\- Heu... Oui, bien sur ! Dansons !

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et Steve eut brusquement froid. Se renfrognant, il regarda son ami tourbillonner avec sa jolie partenaire. Il était tellement beau avec cet uniforme, tendu sur ses épaules carrées. Entre ses bras, la jeune fille, déjà légère, semblait aérienne. On se sentait bien en sécurité, entouré par ces bras là, et Steve le savait bien. Ah, si seulement il était un peu plus grand, songeait Steve... Bizarrement dans son esprit, si il était un peu en forme, il aurait pu emmener lui même Bucky à danser. Oui, parfaitement. Il le prendrait dans ses bras et il le ferait tourner, et tout le monde les regarderaient en se disant : ils vont bien ensemble.

Steve sourit rêveusement à cette pensée avant de revenir brusquement sur terre. Mais n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Il se frotta les tempes sans remarquer que la deuxième fille s'était levée et avait quitter la table.

Quand son ami revint, sa compagne ne semblait avoir envie de se ré-asseoir. Plutôt de partir et pas à trois. Ou alors Steve interprétait très mal la phrase : "Venir passer ta dernière nuit avec moi."

Il se leva, se sentant triste et fatigué. Il remit son manteau beige et s'approcha du couple pour saluer son ami. C'est alors que celui-ci lui fit un croche-pied ! Steve s'étala de tout son long par terre. Aussitôt Bucky se pencha sur lui, et le blond s'apprêtait à lancer une phrase furieuse quand il fut coupé dans son élan par un clin d'œil. Son estomac fit une cabriole alors que Bucky passait un bras autour de son torse, le soulevant à moitié.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux pas le laisser rentrer dans cet état...

\- Je comprend, répondit la fille qui pourtant jeta un regard au blond tout ce qu'il y avait de moins aimable.

Steve prit très fort sur lui de ne pas lui répondre en lui tirant la langue. Soutenu par son ami, ils s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à atteindre l'ombre de la rue. Alors seulement il lança :

\- Dis, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Je ne suis pas si soûl que ça. Enfin, je l'étais, mais ça va mieux.

\- Oui, oui, ricana James.

\- Allez, ça va j'te dis, lâche moi, insista Steve.

\- Non, hors de question. Je t'ai, je te garde. Ça me fait plaisir.

Booon, si ça lui fait plaisir alooors, fit la petite voix peu scrupuleuse dans sa tête. Cela dit, ce n'était pas si grave de profiter juste encore un peu du corps de son ami contre le sien. Juste le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Après ce serait chacun dans sa chambre, et encore après ce serait le départ de Bucky.

A cette pensée, Steve abandonna toute idée de résistance et passa au contraire son propre bras dans le dos du brun. Il était trop large pour qu'il puisse l'entourer totalement, mais ça lui permettait tout de même d'être mieux blotti. Décidément, il sentait bon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, il fallut bien le lâcher pour réussir à entrer, et Steve le fit à regret. Une fois à l'intérieur il alluma une petite lumière et se retourna vers son ami qui retira sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise.

\- Alors, demanda le blond en enlevant son manteau, pas trop déçu d'avoir peut-être laissé filer la femme de ta vie ?

\- Si c'était elle, alors je l'ai échappé belle ! ricana le brun. « Viens donc passer ta dernière nuit avec moi » imita-t-il, vraiment n'importe quoi. En plus, moi, c'est avec toi que je veux la passer, ma dernière nuit de civil.

Et disant cela, Bucky l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui avec un sourire charmeur. Steve s'empourpra aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Quoi, tu ne penses pas que je suis mieux avec toi qu'avec une femme ?

\- Heu... Si mais...

Le blond réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Peut-être avait-il vraiment mal interprété la phrase en y voyant une connotation sexuelle ?

Ou peut-être pas, puisque Bucky venait de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Sur la bouche. Et pas un petit bécot chaste du bout des lèvres, non, un bon baiser à la française, dans les règles de l'art. Il ouvrit les lèvres malgré lui et sentit une folle excitation monter dans ses reins quand la langue de son ami, mouillée et chaude caressa la sienne. Finalement le monde avait recommencé à tournoyer et pour ne pas tomber, il passa aussi ses bras autour du brun, renversant la tête en arrière pour laisser le baiser s'approfondir.

Finalement à bout de souffle, son ami se recula un peu et posa son front sur le sien, ses yeux gris brillants d'un feu que Steve ne leur avait jamais vu avant.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix essoufflée, beaucoup mieux qu'avec une femme.

\- Bucky...

Sa voix dérailla dans les aigus et il se sentit ridicule.

\- Tu es ivre ! réussit-il finalement à dire, d'un ton de reproche.

\- Oui, et tant mieux, sinon je n'oserais sûrement pas faire ça ! répliqua Bucky en le soulevant carrément pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre et le jeter sur le lit.

Ce devait être une blague, Steve ne voyait que ça. Ou alors il était égaré dans l'un de ses rêves tordus et confusants qu'il faisait parfois. Bucky, face à lui, enleva en sautillant ses chaussettes et son pantalon, et déboutonna sa chemise.

\- Mais, mais... protesta Steve.

\- A ton tour ! rigola le brun.

Et se jetant sur lui, il s'attaqua à ses pieds. Steve éclata de rire sous la chatouille.

\- Oh non, non, c'est déloyale ahahaaa, pas çaaa !

\- Oh que si, tu n'y échappera pas, crevette ! Regarde ! Même avec une ceinture ton pantalon ne tient pas !

Prouvant ses dires il tira sur le bas du pantalon de Steve qui glissa sur ses hanches, le laissant en caleçon sur le lit.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! protesta le blond qui se redressa pour agripper son ami par les épaules. Et arrête de m'enlever ma chemise ! ajouta-t-il, réalisant qu'il aurait peut-être dû mentionner ça d'abord.

Mais non seulement Bucky l'ignora, mais en plus il se mit à lui mordre le cou, à l'embrasser, à suçoter sa peau comme s'il était une friandise. Et le contact l'électrisa. Crispant ses mains sur les épaules du brun, il laissa échapper une sorte de glapissement ridicule. James releva la tête avec un sourire franchement moqueur et Steve se laissa aller en arrière, rouge écrevisse, pendant que son ami continuait son exploration de son torse avec la bouche.

On nage en plein délire, songea le blond. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter quelques minutes de faire _ça_ , que je puisse réfléchir... Mais Bucky ne semblait pas avoir envie d'arrêter, au contraire. Il lécha et mordilla les tétons, qui ressortaient, bien roses sur la peau blanche, arrachant à Steve un nouveau gémissement fort plaisant. Continuant plus loin il frotta sa joue rugueuse contre le ventre mince du blond et arriva à la limite du caleçon. Sans hésiter, il passa un doigt entre la peau et le rebord, quand une main cruelle se referma dans ses cheveux, le tirant, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Agacé, Bucky remonta, pour se retrouver face à face avec son ami dont les yeux bleu-verts étaient écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées. Il semblait... frappé par la foudre.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Peur ?! glapit le blond, mais pas du tout ! Tu as simplement perdu la tête !

Bucky réfléchit à la remarque. Ou tenta d'y réfléchir. Mais son esprit était embrouillé et distrait. Distrait par exemple par la légère chair de poule qu'avait son ami. Steve. Si Steve avait peur, il fallait le rassurer !

Alors Bucky s'assit en tailleur et prit son ami dans ses bras, faisant passer les jambes maigrichonnes de part et d'autre de lui. Steve se débattit un peu, alors James lui bloqua les bras dans le dos. Dans cette position, le visage du blond était un peu surélevé par rapport au sien, et Bucky sentit une vague de désir lui enserrer le bas-ventre. Reversant un peu la tête, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et souffla doucement :

\- Un baiser pour un soldat.

Steve inspira lentement, essayant de contrôler les tremblements d'excitation qui parcouraient son corps. Il n'avait jamais, jamais ressentit un tel désir avant. Et voir le visage quémandeur du brun offert comme ça c'était... insupportable. Arrêtant de réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas bien s'y prendre, mais ne réfléchit pas vraiment à une quelconque technique, il pensa simplement à se coller le plus possible contre le brun, à lui dévorer la bouche, enivré par son goût bien plus que par l'alcool. Et alors qu'il faisait cela, le brun bascula les hanches avec un soupir de soulagement et leurs bas-ventres se heurtèrent.

Le baiser s'interrompit net alors que Steve peinait pour reprendre son souffle. Mais l'autre n'avait pas envie de lui laisser une chance d'y parvenir, et continuait ses mouvements diaboliques de vas-et vient, visiblement aussi excité de que lui. Se reposant sur ses avants-bras, sa chemise glissant sur ses larges épaules il était absolument indécent et pour le punir le blond se pencha pour lui mordre le cou, juste sous l'oreille et en récompense, il sentit son ami lui agripper les cheveux avec un grognement rauque.

Il sentit aussi son autre main qui... descendait le long de son dos et jusqu'à ses fesses. Steve eut un petit cri, mais au même moment, James, qui s'était complètement redressé, passa la main dans son caleçon et empoigna son érection. Le blond sentit sa tête partir en arrière et ses reins se cambrer.

\- Oui, comme ça, apprécia Bucky d'une voix basse. Oh, Steve...

Le brun se pencha vers lui, lui mordit l'épaule, glissa un doigt en lui tout en faisant des allers-retour insupportables sur son sexe. Il était tellement excitant, vulnérable entre ses bras, tout mince et pourtant tellement combatif !

Steve, lui, ne comprenait plus rien, il était écartelé de plaisir, de trouble, ne savait plus quoi dire ni à quel saint se vouer. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était immoral et interdit. Ils risquaient la pendaison. Et puis c'était Bucky, bon sang ! Mais justement... Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et contempla le visage de son ami, tendu par le plaisir, qui le dévorait des yeux. Et il voyait son propre pénis apparaître et disparaît dans la main du brun, et ça lui semblait à la fois terriblement approprié et érotique.

Alors oubliant tous scrupules, il repoussa son ami en arrière, bascula sur les genoux, le chevauchant. Le torse musclé du brun se levait et s'abaissait à rythme rapide quand il lui retira son caleçon et le sien en même temps avant de s'asseoir sur lui. Il se coucha sur le torse brûlant, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun, incapable de le regarder alors qu'il tendait le bras derrière lui pour attraper son sexe et le diriger vers ses fesses, contre son entrée intime. Inspirant la délicieuse odeur de Bucky il y glissa le gland, mou et tendre, incroyablement chaud. Il fit de petits aller-retour, reculant à la moindre pointe de douleur, concentré uniquement sur ses sensations. La chaleur de Bucky, sa respiration erratique à son oreille, son souffle moite, son érection tendue, écrasée entre leurs corps, le sexe dur en lui qui glissait petit à petit. Une seconde de lucidité le traversa et il se demanda si la plaisanterie n'allait pas trop loin. C'était sans doute le moment, le dernier, pour pouvoir arrêter et faire comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé.

Mais Steve n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Et tout juste comme il pensait ça, la verge turgescente de Bucky en lui toucha un point qui le fit tressaillir. Se rendant compte de sa réaction, le brun l'entoura de ses bras, agrippant sa taille, respirant de plus en plus fort.

Oui, songea Steve, oui, ça c'était bon. Il gémit et releva la tête, croisant les yeux gris qui eux se fermèrent, Bucky rejetant la tête en arrière et montant les hanches. Le sexe le pénétra plus loin et Steve appuya sur ses genoux pour se soulever et retomber avec plus d'ampleur, et chaque fois il tapait quelque chose en lui qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Il en voulait plus, plus. Alors se détachant du cou et du torse chaud, il se redressa, soupirant de soulagement devant la facilitation de ses mouvements. Les poings crispés sur le torse de Bucky il allait et venait aussi vite qu'il y parvenait, fasciné par la pellicule de sueur qui couvrait le front du brun, par la crispation de ses sourcils, par sa tête qui se secouait de gauche à droite, par son dos qui décollait toujours plus du matelas.

Le brun murmurait une série de mots sans queue ni tête, perdu dans le plaisir insensé que lui faisait ressentir la chair du blond autour de lui, montant et descendant sans s'arrêter, l'enserrant et l'enflammant. Il aurait voulu aller plus profondément encore, et plus vite encore, pour ne pas rester à la limite de la jouissance. Mais inéxorablement le rythme de Steve se faisait moins régulier et ralentissait.

Finalement Bucky lâcha un épouvantable juron et agrippa les fesses du blond, le portant à moitié, l'enfonçant sur lui de toutes ses forces. Steve gémit de plus en plus fort, rageant de sentir ses jambes déjà douloureuses, son souffle déjà court. Finalement, à bout de force, il s'arrêta et se recroquevilla sur le torse du brun, frappant sa cuisse de frustration.

\- Chut, chuuut, du calme, le retint Buck, attend. On va changer...

Le portant dans ses bras, s'efforçant de ne pas les séparer, il ramena ses jambes sous lui et coucha Steve sur le dos, plaçant ses cuisses autour de son torse. Alors seulement il pu se coucher sur blond, le pénétrant pleinement, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il commença à onduler son bassin contre ses fesses, et Steve gémit plaintivement contre sa bouche, mordant même sa lèvre inférieur. La douleur fine qu'il ressentit pimenta à la perfection le plaisir qui accélérait son coeur et James faillit jouir sur le coup. Il grogna, crispa ses muscles, concentrant toute sa volonté pour s'en empêcher. Pas encore, pas encore. Même si c'était brûlant, et si étroit, et si bon, même si il voulait le pilonner encore et encore de toutes ses forces et venir en lui, se libérer enfin... Non, d'abord il devait...

Oui. La solution lui parut évidente. Il empoigna une nouvelle fois le sexe du blond, et lui imposa le même rythme de vas-et-viens qu'il faisait en lui. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Steve se cambra à l'extrême et un cri rauque passa ses lèvres. Ravi, Bucky accéléra, sentant la chaleur se faire insupportable alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore dans le blond, encore, enserrant de sa main la bordure de son gland, se délectant de son air abandonné et extatique.

Steve haletait, au bord de l'évanouissement. A gauche de son visage le bras musculeux de James tremblait. Son odeur incroyablement excitante le submergeait et il sentait ses coups de butoirs en lui, impitoyables, martyrisant à chaque fois le même point qui envoyait dans son corps et jusqu'au limbes de son cerveau une sensation toujours plus forte, toujours plus brûlante. Il allait devenir fou, ne sachant plus s'il devait avancer les hanches pour s'enfoncer dans la main du brun ou reculer pour le sentir plus profondément en lui.

Bucky n'en pouvait plus, il accéléra encore, regardant Steve plaquer sa main contre sa bouche en crispant les paupières et il sentit comme des crispations autour de sa verge, qui se fit enserrer de plus en plus étroitement. Il glapit. La sensation était tellement intense qu'elle en devenait presque douloureuse, et il sentit enfin une humidité caractéristique sur sa main, Steve laissant échapper un gémissement étranglé. Alors, se mordant les lèvres de soulagement, Bucky envoya encore deux, trois coups de hanches irréguliers et vint avec un cri de jouissance.

S'écroulant à moitié sur Steve, il avait l'impression de flotter dans un monde cotonneux et blanc. Paisible et moite, doux et blond. Il tâtonna avec sa main jusqu'à trouver celle plus petite de son ami et emmêla leurs doigts. Il était incroyablement heureux. Il aurait bien aimé le dire, mais glissa inexorablement dans le sommeil.

Pourtant quand il se réveilla, il avait mal au crâne et un drôle de poids sur la poitrine. Il se rappela pour l'un et l'autre après quelques minutes. Il avait picolé la veille et il devait partir rejoindre son régiment. Quitter Steve... Au moins, il le saurait en sécurité. Autant qu'on peut l'être en temps de guerre.

D'ailleurs où était-il ?

Le brun se redressa et regarda autour de lui, mais sa chambre était déserte. Il parcourut l'appartement, faisant un tour par la case douche au passage, mais ne trouva pas signe du blond. Pourtant l'heure de son départ approchait. La mort dans l'âme Bucky finit par rassembler ses affaires.

Est-ce que Steve lui en voulait pour... ce qui c'était passé la veille ?

Bien sur que oui ! Il devait lui en vouloir à mort ! Bucky savait pourtant bien que c'était sa première fois, mais il n'avait réussit qu'a se comporter comme un soûlard imbécile.

Il quitta l'appartement, dégoûté de la vie et surtout de lui même. Des années, des années à jouer les frères, à se retenir, à fréquenter des nanas, à enfouir ses désirs malsains pour son ami bien au fond de lui, et voilà qu'il se laissait submerger le jour où il n'avait plus le temps de se faire pardonner ! Abrutit !

En voyant le camion remplit de soldats prêt à partir, Bucky inspira profondément et eut une idée. Très bien, donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à devenir un héros. Si il sauvait suffisamment de gens, si il mettait fin à cette guerre, alors il pourrait revenir se jeter aux genoux du blond et le supplier de lui pardonner. Il pourrait peut-être couper la tête d'Hitler et la lui ramener en cadeau ? Hum... non, les autorités ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire. Mais peut-être rapporter son affreux brassard nazi ? Ragaillardit par cette idée, il embraqua à l'arrière du camion, saluant d'un geste distrait la foule venue les encourager.

C'est alors qu'au milieu des visages anonymes, il distingua une tête blonde familière. Et qui n'avait pas l'air furieuse.

\- Steve ! cria-t-il. Je suis ici ! Ici !

\- Bucky ! hurla le jeune homme maigrichon, qui ne parvenait pas à franchir la barrière de corps des gens venus faire leurs adieux.

James nota qu'il agitait dans les airs un papier gris.

\- Bucky, je suis engagé ! hurla Steve, j'ai réussit ! J'ai réussit !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il sourit à son ami, agitant sa main dans sa direction, l'écoutant lui dire qu'ils se reverraient en Europe, sur le front. En regardant la fine silhouette disparaître, Bucky se sentit étrangement mitigé. Il était heureux pour son ami bien sur. Mais maintenant il allait devoir vivre chaque jour en se disant que quelqu'un risquait de lui tirer dessus.

Se rasseyant au milieu des autres soldats, il serra les poings et se fit une promesse : Il allait finir cette guerre. Le plus vite possible. Comme ça il pourrait retourner serrer Steve dans ses bras. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important dans ce monde.

 **Fin !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait ! Comme je suis une gourmande, j'en ferais peut-être un deuxième, à la suite, en mode super-Stevy VS emo-Bucky, on verra ^^**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Abyssanne.**

PS : N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas des personnages de fanfic' ! Donc, j'dis-ça-j'dis-rien, mais faites attention à votre consomation d'alcool, et évitez les rapports sexuel avec un coup dans le nez ! ;)


End file.
